This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
Pipe cutters are often used to cut pipes in connection with irrigation and water line installation. Such cutters typically have a pair of pivotal arms and a blade disposed at the end of one of the arms to effect the cutting operation.